The Fear Rooms
by AssassinPerson
Summary: While Exploring, Shadow finds a Mansion but Rouge pushes him into it. After a few days Sonic, Tails and Amy also go into the Mansion! Join them on the Epic Quest to try and Escape the Mansion without being killed by the things along the way! FINALLY FINISHED! THANK GOD THAT IT HAPPENED GUYS! :D
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is a kind of Fan-Fiction I am doing with el-moriarty and Mew-loves-cakes! (Click their names to see theirs. I did something that they didn't do :3) if you have read their ones then you will know what I mean, We are writing a Fan-Fiction called ''The Fear Rooms'' each in a Different Universe. Four or Five Characters get stuck in a Mansion and in the Rooms is one of their Worst Fears, I am using Five Characters but you have to guess the Fifth one for mine :3  
BTW: Some of the Characters will go OOC because of how I write them. R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed :3**

Shadow went exploring, he never usually did but now he wanted to. He had that feeling for Adventure and he was going to go on an Adventure, unluckily Rouge Saw him and she asks "My my, where are you going today?" Shadow glares at her and replies "None of your business Bat Girl" then he uses Chaos Control to teleport away. Rouge sighs and she decides to walk through the forest, some time later while walking she gets to the edge and she sees Shadow stood outside a Large Mansion. She laughs quietly as she makes a plan then she pushes Shadow into the Mansion, slamming the door after him then she looks up to see a room with light in. Shortly after she sees it there was a Scream "That wasn't from Shadow so... Who else is in this Mansion?" she asks herself before seeing someone fly through the top window, believing they were already dead Rouge follows then to see where the person would land and she stops when the person lands with a thump. She looked closes then says " What was Sunny doing in the Mansion? Tails will be sad to hear that she is dead but first..." she stops when the Fox moves, Sunny looks up at Rouge and says "Rouge... Warn everyone about... The 5 Rooms of fear... Whoever enters the Mansion has to get through 5 Rooms with what they are scared of in! If they get through the rooms then they will have to go and bat..." she stops and closes her eyes, now dead before she could warn Rouge about what she went against. Rouge leaves the Fox there and flies back to tell the others, but not knowing that Sonic, Tails and Amy would also go into the Mansion to try and help Shadow though...


	2. Into the Mansion

**WE ARE BACK! Now I might have posted the Prologue and Part 1 quite fast but that is how I wrote them. This time we find out some more and it appears to be a few days later from the events in the Prologue. R&amp;R but no Flames please, Constructive Criticism is something I would like to see but nothing about them being so short as I had the first parts Written down in my notebook. Oh yeah, I also switch between Writing Styles because sometimes I use the Points of View and sometimes I don't. Don't complain about that either because that is also how I wrote it**

Sonic's P.O.V:  
Why does it have to be like this? Amy is depending on me to save her because she got stuck again! Tails, Knuckles and I have set off to rescue her like we usually have to do, I ran ahead but stopped when I saw this Huge Mansion that Rouge told us about a few days back "Its huge..." I say as I step back and Tails catches up to me. Amy also runs up to us but complains " SONIC! I had to escape myself because you didn't come." she looks up at the Mansion as well "You better rescue me if I get trapped in there" she says and I nod in response. We walk up to the Mansion but then we hear a yell 'It sounded like Shadow! Lets go and find him!" Tails then Amy and I nod in response and we run into the Mansion as the Front Doors shut, I run up the stairs and Amy starts following me but when she was half-way up the stairs vanished and she fell into some sort of hole and she yells "SONIC! SAVE ME!" but I shrug and run down a path...

Tails' P.O.V:  
I had to admit that seeing Amy fall was funny but I knew I had to find Shadow as he was also here, I walk around the place to try and find him but while walking I come across a door. Walking past it at first I never saw what it said but when I walked back I read what the Sign says out loud "Tails' Room..." That was when I realized "HEY! That is my name! Who knew I would come?" I decided to walk into the room but when I get in the door closes and it was dark, running my hand along the wall I find the light switch. Turning the lights on I watch the room illuminate and there was a Black Fox standing but sleeping in the middle of the room, she yawns then wakes up and suddenly runs towards me but I jump out the way in time. I dodge the attacks while thinking _"Why is Night attacking me? We are related and she never ever does this to me" _Then I remember that this is what I fear, Night going Crazy while in her Super Form and attacking me! I look around the room for somewhere to hide but there was no-where to go...

Shadow's P.O.V:  
DAMN THIS MANSION! First I get stuck in it and now I'm trapped in a room with... With a recording of Mario which reminds me that I will never see her again, I kick the wall as it endlessly replays itself but it just gets louder and my head hurts. If I was able to teleport out then I would be find but for some reason Chaos Control won't work, I guess I will be stuck in here forever... But then over the recording I hear Amy yelling for Sonic and for once in my life I am happy to know that Sonic is here and he could help me get out, that is a first at least "Anyone there?" I call but I get no reply meaning that Sonic must already be in Fear Room 1...


	3. Who is that Cat?

**YES! Part 2 is also out around the same time as Part 1 and the Prologue (Sorry about it spelling it wrong, I don't know how to change it though XD) So yeah... Here is the Character you need to guess: It is a Female Cat who didn't know Shadow until she asked him. Any ideas? Tell me if you think you know who she is! My OC's are only allowed in this for minor roles a bit like Sunny the Fox who just gets to die right at the start after telling us something that we need to remember, Night the Fox is in her Super Form and is only shown for the First two parts and you will learn about some more of my OC's as the time (And Fan-Fiction) Goes by so I hope you have enjoyed reading :3**

Sonic wakes up and looks around the room, he smiles when he sees nothing scary in the room but it quickly turns into a frown when there was a clicking noise. He looks around then yelps when waters drops start falling from the roof, Sonic also starts to run around and try to stop the flow but it got worse and he was now running around the room to try and not get wet yelling "WATER! I HATE WATER!" and he continues running. Sonic hoped that Amy wasn't also stuck in the Mansion as he wasn't able to save her anymore, if he never found a way to get out then he would drown!

Amy wasn't doing any better as she was also stuck in a Room of Fear, but what she could see was something she feared a lot. It was Sonic going out with another girl who looked like Angel the Lynx and they were ignoring her, she attempts to hit them with her Hammer but it goes through them "They are not real!" she says after a while but continues trying to hit them all the same. That was when Amy finally noticed something and she says "This is what one of my fears is! Maybe Egg Man is behind this, he must want me to go crazy and hate Sonic..." Amy then remembers about Sonic and yells "AHHH! MY SONIC MIGHT BE STUCK IN A ROOM FILLED WITH WATER! I know Sonic hates water so that would be hell for him!" She sighs and sits down. After a while she looks up again "Rouge warned us about the 5 Rooms of Fear, why didn't be listen to her in the first place? Well I guess we wanted to help Shadow who is also stuck in this Mansion..."

In the Yellow Corner, Tails was still running away from Night as she chased him and he stops running then Night goes through him 'Huh? That is strange, she went through me... Does that mean I can stop running? I can also think now!" he looks around then pretends to get hit and falls back, while on the ground he puts a hand facing the way he was looking and an arm over his side. Tains closed his eyes and waited then he heard "Are... Are you OK?" He slowly wakes up and looks around, looking up at the Black Fox last "Uhh... Night?" he says then she smiles and kneels down to hug him "You are OK Night, earlier you went crazy!" he sits up and tries to hug his sister. After some time Tails stands up and goes to leave "See you" he says to Night as he shuts the door...

Shadow kicks the wall again, annoyed that his chance to be saved was ruined then he turns to see another door. Walking over to it he mutters "Room 3... Here I come" and he opens the door to enter the next room, entering it and pressing the light switch he almost breaks down when he sees what was in Room 3. Shaking his head he goes and sits in a corner "This... This is worse... Worse then the... The other two..." He mutters as he doesn't look up, he didn't want to see what was in the room again but he knew that he had to if he was going to get out of this place...

Over in another room a Cat wakes up after being knocked out from something, she looks around and calls "Hello? Are you there?" but she got no reply. She tries to move her arm but it didn't move and she sighs "Damn... I am stuck here!" She looks around then a light turns on. After hearing a laugh she sees someone walk around "It is you... How did you get them anyway? The Seven Chaos Emeralds?" the person stops walking and he looks at the Cat then replies with "I had a little bit of help from your friend here, and your other friends of course. They were a great help indeed" Sonic walks up to her yet he didn't act like he usually did, she looked at Sonic then back at the man and finally decides to ask him "What did you do to Sonic? Amy, Tails and Angel will be so mad!" the man just laughs then he clicks and some more people enter the room, the Cat recognizes Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Angel and Cream but not the Hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic. She then decided to ask "Who is that Black Hedgehog? The one that looks like Sonic?" she was clearly confused but he wasn't, he runs up to the Cat and Growls slightly before saying 'I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! Dr Egg Man has finally taken over the work like he wants, us 7 are happy and you should as well!" the other 6 nod in reply and walk towards her with Shadow, all seven saying "Be Happy! Be Happy!" in perfect sync, she screams to try and get them away...


	4. Room 5 is Revealed

**Me: AND WE ARE BACK! Nice to see you after not updating for quite a while so sorry, I will make a notice for that just so then you know because I don't want you people to be worried about me! It would be nice if you could R&amp;R because I would like some suggestions on what I can put in each room (Not room 5 though. Sorry) and I also want to know what your thought and how well I have done. I get lots of views but I appear to get no Reviews (I have 3 on this so far. But they are by the same person) and I would like you to spread the love and tell people who you think would also like this :3. NOW LETS CONTINUE WITH THIS THING! No-one has guessed who the Cat is from the Previous Chapter, maybe you can get it right.  
Sonic: I don't want to drown  
Me: Don't worry Sonic, you will survive and manage to get through to the next round... Room I mean!  
Sonic: Good, I have to get home in time for tea or else Speed and Lefitray will literally kill me!  
Me: Oh. I can't promise anything  
(Random conversation happens while you read this Chapter)**

Tails growls "Who could do this? Why did they do this?" he them remembers and sighs "OK, I must keep calm and fix it" he walks over to what he was looking at then starts fixing it, he smiles and soon the door appears. Going into Room 3 he gets a shock that can't be fixed, he knew what he had to do but as it is said by some person ''It is easier said then done'' so he thinks about a plan to do it before he gets stuck forever

Sonic gets something out, he remembered that Amy made it for him a few years ago but he didn't remember were as the place name wasn't something he would remember. He nodded before going into the water and swimming while holding his breath and he finds the door, upon opening the door he goes into the next room but somehow the water didn't all go into the next room so he smiles "Room 1 done! Now I have to go through 4 more rooms!" he says and looks around. Shrugging he walks around "Don't see whats so bad about this" Sonic says to himself then he turns "What are you doing here?" he asks the person he had just seen

The Cat growls then what was holding her down breaks and she jumps up, knocking the Seven Fake Animals away she smiles "Looks like I am free now! You better watch out Egg Man!" she says and kicks Egg Man down and hits the other Seven Animals. She smiles when the door appears and she goes through it to find a room with Ghost-like things who were the other Characters and what they were doing in the room, she watched as the Shadow-Ghost walks through the locked door at the far end then he appears to teleport to the other end again "He must have gotten to the next room, I wish him a lot of luck" then she watched as the Sonic-Ghost appeared to do a swimming motion down as he goes to the next room. She smiles "I will have to wait for the others here, this is going to be good" she says and laughs slightly just then a voice speaks

Shadow had closed his eyes and held his breath, walking around the room he finds the door and goes through it "Now I am in Room 4..." he mutters to himself then he hears a voice which everyone else heard just so then you guys know. The voice said "It appears that one of you Five has gotten to Room 5. I am making it so then you can see what that Animal is doing in the room but don't get distracted by them!" the voice then vanishes and Shadow shakes his head before he sees a Cat-Ghost appear "When did she get in here? It must have been before me if she is already at Room 5..." he mutters to himself before shaking his head and facing the Human that was in the room "GET OUT OF HERE EGG MAN!" he yells then Egg Man turns around  
"I don't think so Shadow, look at what I have" Egg Man shows the Seven Chaos Emeralds "You can't have them" he says and does his annoying laugh  
"YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!" Shadow yells to Egg Man  
"It looks like little Shadowy-Wadowy is getting angry, does he need to be sent to the naughty corner" Egg Man says and laughs again. Shadow runs and he hits Egg Man, the Chaos Emeralds all fall to the ground and start glowing then Shadow becomes Super Shadow! He flies around and beats up Egg Man before turning back to normal and goes into Room 5 where the Cat sees him actually come in "Shadow?" she says then he turns "What are you doing here? When did you first come?" Shadow asks and she shrugs  
"I don't remember but look!" she points to the Sonic-Ghost, Tails-Ghost and Amy-Ghost who were doing things  
"Was I one of them things?" Shadow asks and she nods "Does that mean you saw me in my Super Form?" she nodded again then Shadow knew what he wanted and needed to know

Amy growls then she walks into Room 2 and sees Egg Man "What are you doing here?" she asks him and he just laughs like an idiot, she shakes her head then starts to walk towards Egg Man but stops when she hears her name and she turns "SONIC! How did you get there?" she turns to Egg Man "HEY! RELEASE SONIC AT ONCE YOU CREEP!" she yells and he just laughs again "Why won't he talk?" she asks herself then she looks up to see a Shadow-Ghost appear "He must be in Room 5 as well, just Three of us left to get there but Sonic is in his own rooms so that means that... THIS SONIC ISN'T REAL!" She then runs towards Egg Man and hits him with her Hammer multiple times before walking through the door behind him into Room 3

**Me: ... So you see Sonic, that is what will happen at the End  
Sonic: WOW! I can't wait to see that happen but when we get to that stage no-one can post in suggestions as I know EXACTLY what is going to happen in Room 5 and The Last Room!  
Me: Yes, and I bet people are wondering how they can see Ghost-Like figures in the rooms. Well you will find out in The Last Room! Also I am going to try to name the Chapters with the kind of last Chapter being named "The Last Room" as that sounds really Epic and amazing!  
Shadow: Why did you make Egg Man taunt me? Shadowy-Wadowy is a name for Babies and I AM NOT A BABY! :(  
Me: Aww... Is little Shadow mad? How cute :3  
Amy: I get to go to Room 3 from Room 1, that went by fast but that means that I am closer to Room 5.  
Tails: I am also in Room 3! Me and Amy are at the same room but Sonic is in Room 2!  
Amy: At least Sonic survived the water. We also listened to the Story of what will happen after this but we don't know what happens after we finally get out of that Mansion  
Me: Well it is a Story for another day. BYE HUMANS ON EARTH WHO ARE READING THIS!  
Sonic, Tails, Amy and Mystery Cat wave bye while Shadow grumps in the corner**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


	6. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&amp;R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


	7. Welp Amy is mad now

**Me: This is going to be intense and fun! Amy might kill everyone else but appart from that we are fine! Lets go!  
Amy: Please R&amp;R or else I will get you!  
Sonic: Believe me, she isn't lying!  
Tails: Yep, so please R&amp;R before she gets too mad (Hides under a table)  
Shadow: Why this happened? You will see so read before we get harmed!  
Mystery Cat: Yes, please. Next Chapter should be the Last Room{s} then Assassin will have to do the Epilog! And there will be revalations to who I am and what I am doing there in the first place!**

Sonic: I have to beat you again? How lame is this? Why do I do this one thing again and again and again Egg Man? You should just stay good when you become good to make things easier for both of us.  
Egg Man looks at Sonic "Well you see Sonic, Shadow and Amy have beaten me. So has that Cat so it is you and Tails left! Enjoy!"  
Sonic: A Cat... Could it be Colourless or Moonstone? Or maybe it could be Honey, Coco or Millie or... Oh! How did she get here? I AM READY EGG MAN!  
Egg Man watches Sonic as he jumps up onto a side railing and looks at the Shadow-Ghost and Cat-Ghost who were looking in a different direction, both of them looked as if they were talking then one of them turns and points up to him getting the other ones attention. They both look up at him and he smiles slightly before running along, going to beat Egg Man and stop him from doing anything bad to his friends. Just then the Egg Man dodges his so Sonic continues running "Room Two can't beat me..." he mutters as he continues going to try and beat Egg Man...

Shadow and the Cat were watching Tails and chearing for him when Shadow turns to see the Sonic-Ghost and he points. The Cat turns to see the Sonic-Ghost smile then he goes and looks like he was beating someone up "Sonic must be against Egg Man..." Shadow mutters and the Purple Cat nodded. The two go back to watching the Tails-Ghost who had finished and was happy and went to the door and appeared on the other side. The Tails-Ghost then seems to glitch into a number four before going back to normal and seeming to see someone  
Shadow: Did... Did you see that?  
The Cat: Yeah... Tails must be on Room 4 then! I hope he doesn't fail now! But what about Amy?  
The two turn to look at the Amy-Ghost seem to gasp and get her Hammer out, her eyes seemed to be angry but what did she see that was so bad the Hedgehog and the Cat wonder...

Amy was glaring at what looked to be the others around a Sonic-Thingy-Whatever-Something-Stuff that was lying on the ground she started running around the group, trying to hit them with her Hammer while the Shadow-Ghost and Cat-Ghost were watching and talking to each other. She stops when only the Sonic-Thingy-Whatever-Something-stuff-Illusion-Mirage was left and she walks over to him "You... You had to do that didn't you?" she asks and starts hitting that as well before going the the next room and in the 5th Room the two People see her Glitch to show a 4 and go back to normal like with Tails. She ignores them watching her as she instantly runs to hit whoever was there with her Hammer "JUST DIE!" she yells as whatever it was she could see that was so bad...

Tails: Huh... I am here! Yes, Room 4! I wonder how Sonic and Amy are doing though... (Looks at the Shadow-Ghost and the Cat-Ghost before looking back to see Egg Man) Egg Man! What are you doing here?  
Egg Man looks at something "Beating Sonic at the same time as beating you it seems" he says before looking at Tails. Then he watches as Tails runs towards his and dodges the Fox "You need to do better then that to get into Room 5 like Sonic needs to do better to get into room... Room 3" Egg Man starts laughing at Sonic's bad progress compared to the others, especially the two who had reached Room 5 already "Sonic is so bad, why does he suck so much?"  
Tails laughs and kicks Egg Man over, beating Egg Man up "YOU have to do better then that, don't stop and laugh next time please. Or you should stop and laugh at Sonic, he will know something. He enters Room 5 to see Shadow and the Cat "Yeah! I reached Room 5! But why is it so empty? And what is Sonic and Amy doing?" he watches the Sonic-Ghost and the Amy-Ghost along with Shadow and the Cat...

**Me: Ehh... Sonic needs to reach Room 5 before I can continue... Luckily he will breeze through the next rooms after he beats up his Egg Man. And what happened in Amy's room to make her so mad? Please give support and I will finish faster then ever! :D  
Amy: GET BACK HERE YOU... YOU IDIOTS! NO-ONE SHALL ESCAPE ME!  
Shadow: But we haven't gotten out yet!  
Mystery Cat: They don't know who I am yet or how I got here!  
Sonic: But I though you loved me, not hated me! {I still don't ship Sonamy though guys!}  
Tails: Please, I am younger then you are!  
Egg Man: I wasn't there though, why me?  
Knuckles: How did I get here? And please don't kill me!  
Rouge: How dare you, I never did anything Amy!  
Me: Yes, Amy is still trying to kill all of the guys. No-one will know why yet but you will find out later! (Hides from Amy as the others run past with Sonic and Shadow at the front)**


	8. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	9. The Mystery of Room Five!

**NO REVIEWS**

**NO IMPORTANT NOTICES**

Sonic finally managed to easily beat up Egg Man, he laughs as he runs into the next room but stops "Whut? I am in Room..." he looks up at a massive sign that appeared "OH! I am in Room 4 according to this magical sign!" faces reader and points to the magical sign that says ''ROOM FOUR'' in big white letters then it vanishes. Sonic is still talking to the reader "I wonder what will happen this time guys, just press that button or that thing for stuff to happen" he points to the things to make the screen scroll down "And then you can see what I do next! Are you ready? I don't need to know as I speed off into this next chapter of rooms!" and he runs around the room pointlessly for several hours because that is what he wanted to do. Luckily though it worked and he got into the next room "Guys look, a magical sign for ''ROOM FIVE'' which means we are with the others" Sonic says to the readers and the other three in the room look very confused because they didn't see anything in the sky but then all attention is turned to Amy, it still has Sonic adressing the reader though "I wonder what happened to her guys, lets go and look" the blue hedgehog walks over to the pink hedgehog-ghost and they all turn to the door as it opens "It looks like she is here guys, lets get this thing done!" Sonic says as Amy comes into the room.

Sadly for everyone she didn't look so happy, chasing after all four of them while trying to get them with her Piko Piko Hammer which had some bad effects... "Look guys" I yell as I point to all of the holes in the walls and the floors and stuff then I get out of my own story which has turned into a mess because the fourth wall is gone. Sonic looks at you guys as he is running "I wonder what made her so mad, I hope there weren't any Son-ally (Sonic and Sally) fans in the previous room. That would annoy her a lot so don't tell her if you are guys" and the other three who are also being chased look at Sonic feeling very confused at him for talking to you guys when they can't see the readers for an unknown reader. I suddenly apear as a purple/lilac cat with two tails and awesome eyes and I am generally amazing and awesome because that happens when I am around, the picture of this also changes to a picture of awesome me-cat so I wave to the readers "Hi there! I am Millie the Cat! How are you all? Now I better assist these guys in the running away of stuff so yay! :D" and I am running away from Amy as well as the other guys.

Sonic is now talking to me "So then Millie, how are you knowing that Amy is chasing us. And you know the reason why because you are the Fan Fiction writer after all" I laugh at this  
"This is an interesting event, I never actually thought that I would come into this! But now I am here I can help stop Amy" Sonic and I then look towards the readers "Help me and Sonic call Amy to get her to stop, you can do this by calling with us! Are you ready? Well we are going to be calling ''AMY! STOP NOW!'' when I give the signal so are you ready?" Sonic and I smile  
"This is hard work guys, but calling your friends to help is always fun! That is why I ask for your help sometimes guys!" Sonic says to the readers because he ALWAYS has time to talk to his fans and his haters. I am writing this on a magical note pad that I have which may be an iPad but that can't be confirmed because we are running too fast. I then wave my hand to signal for everyone to call ''AMY! STOP NOW!'' so then we can stop Amy from murdalizing all of us so that is fun! :D

**Well, I am stuck in the Fan Fiction now guys. It is up to you to do the call in the Reviews! And you can also post like a name and animal and looks so then you can also make a magical and awesome and amazing camo apperance which might only happen ONCE in my Fan Fictions so don't miss out on the chance now which ends in the next chapter that won't be written automatically like the picture change :3**


	10. The Most Confusing Ending Ever

**Me: No-one reviwed. OK then, that happened I guess... Just presuming that everyone does and stuff, because why not? Also I changed the picture back because I wanted to, and I can't be bothered to keep it up there anymore. Also, this will be the shorted chapter I have writen for this I guess. So yays! :D**

Everyone calls "AMY! STOP NOW!" and it works, yay. As soon as everyone was sane again and I magically vanish along with everyone else who shouldn't be there, the five look around becuase they were confused at how empty the room was. A Mystical voice says "Welcome my friends, would you please carry on" and the wall turns into a corridoor which we all walk down "Guys... Are you OK?" Sonic asks them and they shrug. As we get closer to the end, two statues of a dragon comes into sight and we walk over to them. It was interesting as the statues seem to be eons old, yet the mansion must have been new as it hadn't been there before. The five look at each other, now confused and kind of suspicious at this yet no-one says anything. The grand doors magically open and a voice says "Finally, you are here. I was getting bored of playing with you ya know. I mean, I have been here for years! Eons maybe. Now then, I better show myself" and some sort of giant-angry-spirit-ghost-possessed-dragon-skeleton-thingy appeared from nowhere. No-one says anything until Sonic says "I am not scared of you! NEVER!" and he gives a grin as he was ready to fight, until he says "Wait a second... How did you know what we don't like? Kind of strange isn't it guys..." and the other four nod.  
"I am a Giant-Angry-Spirit-Ghost-Possessed-Dragon-Skeleton-Thingy. And my name is Bob. Also, I am very scary and I have been watching you since you first appeared on this world! I was the first one on Mobius, not Colourless the Angel Cat. Now lets have a tea party" and it sat down and six cups appeared with tea in along with a plate of biscuits  
"Uhh... OK?" the fox was very confused, at first he thought that Bob wanted to kill them but apparantly he didn't know "I did think that you wanted to kill us because of the way you just appeared, sorry Bob! But why are you called Bob?" Bob just shrugs  
"Don't worry, I give off that impression when people first see me. It does make me sad yet I don't really worry about it anymore. But there is only one way to make me happy, and to make this mansion vanish! You need to go to the underground area of Creators City and find the giant dragon bones which are mine, this skeleton is actually not real. But anyway, you can put oil on that and then salt and burn them so then hopefully I should finally be gone. If that doesn't work then I will have to say what you need to do next. see you" and the five teleport to the area where there was the _real_ skeleton of Bob. Shadow shruged and the five salted then burnt the bones, and thought that they heard a "Thank you" that was fading away. They walk to where the mansion was but it was still there "BOB! I DON'T THINK IT WORKED!" the cat yells up and Bob's head appears "Yeah, nither do I. What next... I know!" and the two statues appeared from no-where

"You need to destroy them, I am sorry about this." Sonic sighs at what Bob says "You need to burn them though, I must tell you. I hope that you understand!"  
"Course Mr Dragon" Amy says and the five burn the statues and watch as Bob finally vanishes  
"Well. That happened." Sonic says and the other four look at him, then they all go to where they live to sleep the strangeness off. Little did they know, Bob was still alive somewhere and what he got them to do was totally pointless. They found this out when reports of five more people going missing appeared, and they were found several days later as well. It was all very confusing but no-one seemed to care anymore. Bob wasn't going to mess about anymore so stuff won't happen again...

**Me: I got bored and this happened. I called a scary dragon Bob, and made him have a tea party with them. I would have made a massive fight yet I couldn't be bothered to write that. Maybe one day in the future, OK guys XD**

**THIS IS FINISHED! NO MORE NOTES FROM ME WILL APPEAR HERE! THE ONLY THING THAT WILL COME AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING WHICH MAY NEVER COME SO YEAH, STUFF XD**


End file.
